1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to fishing equipment and, more particularly, to a fishing assembly incorporating novel below water-surface illuminating means for attracting fish into the bait-containing zone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the provision of illuminating expedients in conjunction with fishing equipment has been broadly known and utilized but for quite distinct purposes. Primarily, luminescent members have been incorporated in fishing floats so that during fishing at dusk, nighttime, or before sunrise the location of the float is readily determinable by the fisherman as well as the successful hooking of a fish by reason of the bobbing action imparted to the lighted float the of tugging upon the line. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,798,822 and 4,553,194 both disclose embodiments of such floating lights. U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,893 is a variation in that the float disclosed is designed for daytime fishing but includes surfaces adapted for reflecting the sun's rays to the fisherman. Another modification of such a fishing float is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,660 which demonstrates a float incorporating a chemiluminescent light stick activation of which the float is visible at night.
In addition to lighted fishing floats, illuminating means have been to some degree used in coordination with a particular bait or lure. Thus, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,221, there is shown a fishing lure which is manufactured of a translucent material incorporating a cavity for receiving a cylindrical container for chemicals for generating chemiluminescent light upon mixture of the chemicals and thereby providing illumination for fish attraction. It will thus be seen that in this embodiment the lure is specially constructed so as to be rendered luminsecent and accordingly is restricted in character.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,751, the fishing tackle therein revealed embodies bait which is especially made of a material with reflecting, luminescent, light-scattering or transmitting components. A fishing line including at least one light guide in the form of an optic connection between a hand-operated tool and the bait is provided for transmitting light to the bait. Thus, in this disclosure a very complex illuminating expedient is used and which necessitates tool which must be operated by the fisherman for transmitting light throughout the line to the remotely located bait.
Consequently, the prior art structures relating to the use of luminescent means with fishing equipment either relate to a fishing float or to especially constructed bait which is specifically designed for illumination.